


Quiet far too long

by Rajatarangini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Gen, Mute Dean Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajatarangini/pseuds/Rajatarangini
Summary: Little Sammy knows who Dean is, of course - the boy sitting next to Daddy now, smiling widely at Sammy; the boy who kisses Sammy’s cheek every night before he goes off to sleep, and is there in Sammy’s crib every morning when Daddy wakes them up.But Dean never talks; Sammy has noticed that. Until one day, he finally does.





	Quiet far too long

“Come on, Sammy, say _Dada,_ ” says the tall man who is always around. Sammy knows he is Daddy, but he can’t quite say it yet. Oh, he tries, but his tongue feels heavy around the word, and he only ends up babbling.

“Da-da,” repeats the man. “Come on, you can say it, Sammy.”

Sammy tries to say it, but he can’t.

“Can you say _Dean_ , Sammy? _Dean_?” says Daddy.

_Dean!_ Sammy thinks, clapping his hands at the name, chuckling.

He knows who Dean is, of course. The boy sitting next to Daddy now, smiling widely at Sammy; the boy who kisses Sammy’s cheek every night before Sammy goes off to sleep, and is there in Sammy’s crib every morning when Daddy wakes them up.

Sometimes, when Sammy wails at night crying because his gums itch and he wants something to gnaw at, Dean puts his thumb into Sammy’s mouth, letting Sammy bite at it to lessen that itchy feeling in his mouth. When Sammy’s sobs turn to soft sniffles, Dean kisses Sammy’s cheek again, putting a warm arm around Sammy’s middle, tugging him so close that Sammy feels all warm and happy.

But Dean never talks, Sammy has noticed that. Sometimes, Dean cries. Some nights he cries a _lot_ , and Daddy takes Dean into his arms and whispers words in Daddy’s deep voice that finally make Dean stop crying. But Dean never cries like Sammy – not loud wails that bring Daddy running to him. Dean cries soundlessly, only his face turning all red and tears falling down his eyes, and sniffling and breathing all strange until Daddy rubs his back gently, pressing kisses onto Dean’s brow.

“Come on, Sammy. You can say it. _Dean_ ,” says Daddy again.

Sammy tries but his words only come out as a jumble of _aa_ s and _da_ s.

“Dean,” Daddy turns to Dean now. “Maybe Sammy will speak if you tell him to.”

Dean only shrugs, looking away from Sammy now, his fingers fiddling with the fluffy rabbit he carries everywhere.

“Don’t you want Sammy to speak?” Daddy tells Dean. “He does everything you do, doesn’t he? He crawls after you everywhere to follow you, and eats only when he watches you eating. Maybe he isn’t speaking yet because he’s waiting for you to speak. Come on, tell Sammy to say _Dean_. You want Sammy to say your name, don’t you? It’ll be Sammy’s first word. You want Sammy to talk, don’t you?”

Dean watches Sammy now, eyes wide and suddenly teary. He seems to be struggling with something, and Sammy slaps his hands onto the floor, making to crawl towards Dean. He doesn’t like crawling much, though. He wants to walk like Daddy and Dean do, then he can follow Dean around everywhere faster. Dean has tried to make Sammy stand up, but he always falls, knees trembling, unbalanced.

“Dean,” Daddy whispers to Dean again. “Come on, you can talk to Sammy. He hasn’t heard you talk for so long now. You don’t even wish him good night when we put him to bed. Don’t you want him to hear you? Don’t you want to hear Sammy speak? Come on, you’re my brave little boy, aren’t you? Talk to Sammy, Dean.”

Dean nods now, and Sammy notices he’s beginning to cry. He doesn’t like seeing Dean cry. Sammy tries to stand up now, to go to Dean faster. His legs feel all strange and wobbly as he tries to stand like he’s seen Dean do.

Daddy’s smiling at him now, arms outstretched to hold Sammy if he falls. But Sammy doesn’t want to go to Daddy, he wants to go to Dean.

“Dee!” says Sammy loudly, standing up on trembling legs, hands held out for Dean, telling him not to cry. “Dee! Dee! Dee!”

Daddy laughs loudly – it almost startles Sammy. He’s never heard Daddy laugh so loud before. He’s so startled that he begins to fall, scrunching his face up, about to cry, because he knows he’s going to fall on his bum and it will hurt him like it did last time he fell.

But before he falls, Dean catches him, and Sammy feels the familiar warmth of Dean around him.

“Sammy,” he hears Dean whisper in his hair. Dean’s voice is rough and so soft that Sammy wonders if he really spoke.

But then Daddy’s gathering both of them into a hug, Dean and Sammy pressed tight against each other, Daddy’s large arms around them.

“Thank God,” Daddy’s saying; it doesn’t sound like he’s talking to either Dean or Sammy. “Thank God.”

“Daddy,” says Dean, his voice breaking on the word, and he begins to cry, his little arm around Sammy. It isn’t the silent crying Dean did all these days – but he’s crying noisily, much like Sammy does, and he’s speaking too, a string of broken words. “Mommy—I want Mommy—”

Daddy only clutches them tighter, and Sammy begins to struggle against his hold, wanting Daddy to put down both of them so that Sammy can play with Dean now, try to stand and walk towards him again because he knows Dean will always be there to hold him if he falls.

“I know, Dean, I know,” says Daddy, and Sam’s surprised to see that Daddy’s crying too. “I miss her too… but we’ll be alright, Dean. We’ll be alright – Sammy, you, and me.”

“Dee! Dee!” says Sammy, and when he looks up at Dean, he sees him smiling at him – the one special smile he smiles only at Sammy – even through the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to write a series of Sam and Dean one-shots - one for each year of Sam's life. I might still go ahead and add more chapters to this story, if I do get those written. Until then, I hope this makes for good reading.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
